Kaden Radcliffe/Relationships
relationships family *kaden has two mothers: a workaholic author named eloise roux and a more carefree craftswoman named helena radcliffe -- both of which are divorced and live separately. *because his mothers do not live in the same home, kaden's main custodian is eloise and his primary home is her house in the village of book end, though he has the rare chance of visiting his other mother's home in a residential area of the enchanted forest. *eloise and helena are like. world's #1 moms okay. eloise roux *prior to attending ever after high, kaden lived with eloise in the village of book end. *they're on good terms with each other, but kaden feels he's a lot more restricted at home as eloise isn't particularly the "chill" mom. *he does express his love towards eloise and appreciates her, though he can act a little immature to her from time to time. *eloise Is Trying. helena radcliffe *kaden kept helena's surname and uses it as his own because he knows that he and her don't always meet, and he "wanted to keep her close to him". **his reason for not keeping his custodian's surname roux is not because he doesn't like her, he just feels more attached to the surname radcliffe instead. *as previously mentioned, kaden and helena rarely see each other in person but they will exchange letters from time to time (it's mostly helena asking how school is, etc). *kaden is always excited to visit helena whenever he gets the chance to. **he and eloise have to discuss when he can visit helena and eloise has to discuss it with helena through letter exchanges. *he sees helena as the more "relaxed mom" and enjoys any time he has spending time with her. friends *kaden has very conflicted feelings on friendship itself and while he does have people that are close to him, he tends to stray away from using the term "best friend" -- he stopped using that term after his old best friend seemingly disappeared without a trace. kaden feels a bit more comfortable with letting more people into life, and he's become more open to referring to people as best friends. *he's on friendly terms with a majority of the bookball team, but he's closer with cosmo giroux and ilari stepanov and considers those two his best friends. *his relationship with his roommate glaucio is "a special one", as he often calls it -- they're absolutely bros, but are they best friends forever after? they aren't sure themselves. everett horn *kaden had been close friends with everett horn for what seemed like forever -- they've knew each other since nursery rhyme school and their friendship continued when they began attending ever after high where they both became each others roommates. *after everett went missing, kaden was so persistent on trying to find him on his own and refused the help of anyone else -- unfortunately he was able to find nothing. *after the disappearance of everett, kaden distanced himself from the people he socialized with and tried avoiding getting too close to people for fear of finding someone that would "replace" his friend. *upon discovering his friend being (presumed) dead, kaden was extremely torn up about the whole ordeal and wanted nothing more than to have everett back, even if it was impossible. *tba ilari stepanov *when kaden first began attending ever after high, ilari was one of the first people he interacted with and became good friends with. *kaden met ilari at bookball try-outs and they got along quite well, though kaden didn't think ilari was the athletic type at first glance. **he was promptly proven wrong when he saw ilari's bookball performance. *it's not unusual to see kaden and ilari interact and hang out throughout the school days, particularly when they happen to be in the class (in which they always manage to find seats near each other.) **it is foolish to forget cosmo, as he is often seen with these two dorks also. *they're your typical bros, yknow? at least that's what kaden thinks. ilari thinks otherwise. *when everett disappeared, kaden often confided in ilari and the latter was always there for him during stressful situation. **much to kaden's surprise, he found comfort in expressing his deep thoughts and rants to ilari. cosmo giroux *like ilari, cosmo was among the first couple of people kaden interacted with and became good friends with. *also like ilari, kaden befriended cosmo through bookball try-outs and their close friendship blossomed since. **in fact, ilari was the one who introduced the two to each other. *kaden often hangs out with cosmo and ilari and has interactions with them through most of his school days, especially during classes they have together. *kaden likes that cosmo is a goos listener and is often rambling about whatever is on his mind to him. **he doesn't tend to talk about a lot of serious stuff with him, however. *to be completely honest, kaden's not as close with cosmo as he is with ilari but they're all still bros yknow!! romance *kaden isn't very interested in the antics of romance right now -- he did have one relationship in the past with cybelle vedma, but that relationship ended somewhat bitterly for the two. cybelle vedma (ex-girlfriend) *kaden done fucked up :/ enemies *kaden often finds himself having a dislike for people he could consider too arrogant, obnoxious, or just plain unlikeable -- often or not he doesn't usually interact with these people but sometimes his sharp tongue is needed. *he also will try to he civil with people he dislikes however, but his patience can only last for so long. aiko k. cupid *kaden doesn't like aiko like most people -- he normally doesn't like extremely arrogant and pompous-kind of people so his mutual dislike for the future not so angel of his fairy tale is justified (at least he believes so). *he also wishes that a different person–preferrably someone who actually'' does'' act like an angel–could become the next angel in his story. faebian auberon *faebian is definitely the type of guy that kaden often avoids and dislikes -- he tries to be civil with him whenever he can but, as mentioned before, his patience can only last so long with someone like him. *he can't really stand faebian and is worried about glaucio being friends with someone like him (though he isn't surprised about glaucio's friendship with him). Category:Subpages